


A Gift From the Drowned Boy

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, OT6, Other, Polyamory, eldritch guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I’ve seen a lot of possessive Pitch but lets see Jack be the possessive one. Let’s have Jack doing whatever he can to show the other guardians or anyone else that Pitch is his. Hickeys, groping, whatever he can. If he thinks someone is taking too long of a look at Pitch ice stuff happens. Just need to see someone being really possessive over Pitch for a change.Bottom Pitch. I prefer Jack but if anon wants to do someone else that’s ok."The drowned boy wants to give the shadow a gift to say that he’s not afraid anymore and that he won’t leave. But what kind of gift do you give when physical objects mean nothing?
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black, OT6 - Relationship
Kudos: 42
Collections: Blackice Short Fics, RotG Polyamory Fics





	A Gift From the Drowned Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 1/16/2015.

They did not give each other _things,_ for things meant little to ones such as they. But they did give gifts, for that idea they did understand, and it meant much to them. They were marks of love, marks of protection, and–in certain cases–marks of possession. This last was sometimes difficult to determine, as they often passed very good gifts amongst themselves as the years flickered by.   
  
Awe.  
Nostalgia.  
Nightmares.  
Daydreams.  
Deja vu.  
Anticipation.  
Apprehension.  
Sonder.  
Ecstasy.  
  
When the shadow gave the drowned boy _thrill_ , he found it so delightful that he couldn’t keep it to himself at all, and it fit him so well that he was able to easily give it back and give it to all, something of love but not a claim.  
  
But the drowned boy wished to claim the shadow, to let them know that he was no longer afraid, that he had left that behind with so many other things when he had become the drowned boy and gave the memory of his name to the lady of memory to guard. He wished the shadow to know that he would not leave, nor would he wish to leave, no matter what, and for that he needed a gift that the shadow would not share upon meeting with any of the others.  
  
He did not worry about such gifts for the others, for they were confident of him and of each other, but the shadow–the shadow had wavered, and though reassurance was an old sort of idea, an idea from the time of separated minds and bodies, the drowned boy wished to offer it.  
  
To determine what sort of gift he might give, he first watched the wonder worker, for of all of them, he was the most practiced in giving gifts. The wonder worker was pleased to show him many things, but the thing that the drowned boy wanted to give to the shadow was not among them. Still, he learned that even thing-gifts were most perfect when it was difficult to imagine the one to whom the gift was given without it.  
  
His particular gift to the shadow, then, must not be something he saw the shadow lacking, but something he would have thought the shadow had had all along.  
  
He went to hope, next, who knew of his aims at once. Hope could tell him nothing of what sort of gift he needed, but could tell him that the shadow would be very glad to receive it.  
  
The lady of memory shared with the drowned boy all that she knew of the shadow, for in this way he might determine what the shadow always should have had but did not.   
  
Sadly, he left her even more confused than before, for all the memories she had seemed to confirm the shadow’s completeness, the completeness they all shared.  
  
The drowned boy sought the dreamweaver then, though he worried that speaking with them would reveal his plan to the shadow, so often were the two enmeshed. But of all of them, the dreamweaver was the one most likely to have given a claiming gift to the shadow. It would be good to know this, and know what it was, at least.  
  
The drowned boy found the dreamweaver in the form of their first meeting, on a cloud high above the earth, so he gathered himself from the winds and settled down beside them. The dreamweaver smiled and kissed him in greeting, and the red of holly berries washed over the drowned boy’s explanation of what he wanted to do.  
  
The dreamweaver nodded, and in an instant they were much closer to the earth. The drowned boy could feel the shadow near them, but moments passed before he realized he could see the shadow, in a form almost like the one in which they had met–dreamweaver and shadow must be playing a game of bodies this night–save that the shadow now wore a wide golden necklace or collar.   
  
It does not always exist, and it means little on its own, the dreamweaver explained. But the shadow accepted it, and kept it, and only I would dare give such as them such a simple thing. This is why it is a claim.  
  
And the drowned boy nodded and left them, returning to the wind to think and think some more.  
  
When it came to him, all the sounds of the wind sounded like laughter for an instant.  
  
Afterwards, perhaps the shadow’s sharp smiles were softened slightly when literal chills now accompanied fear, but this, of course, was something the shadow would never admit.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #the only kiss in this is between Jack and Sandy pfft#clearly I know how to write blackice


End file.
